


The Jedi Who Didn't Know Too Much

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: Happy Endings [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s05e18 The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: How Ahsoka was proven innocent of the Temple bombing.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Happy Endings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	The Jedi Who Didn't Know Too Much

**HELMET CAM FOOTAGE – CC-1010**

**START TIMESTAMP – 23:19:46**

_The door slides open to reveal Commander Tano crouching near three unconscious clones._

_The camera twitches as Fox flinches in surprise._

_“What’s going on here?” he demands._

_“It wasn’t me!” the Commander protests, holding her hands up._

_Fox reaches over and slams the lockdown button, but Commander Tano is already booking it._

_“Sir! It wasn’t her!” one of the clones yells._

_“He’s right, sir,” another adds. “Someone else took us all out and then left her stuff. Look.”_

_The camera swivels to see Commander Tano’s lightsabers and comlink on the ground._

_“What the kriff?” Fox mutters. He grabs the lightsabers, clipping them to his belt, and shoves the comlink in his pocket._

_Then he activates his own comm. “Alert! Alert! The Jedi prisoner has escaped! Bring her back but do not kill! Repeat, set to stun! Do not kill!”_

_A chorus of “copy that” and “yes sir” comes back through the comm._

_Fox runs after Commander Tano, the walls flying by in flashes of white and gray._

_His comm beeps. “She’s heading north,” a trooper says. “Prison corridor. Cut her off!”_

_“Copy that.” Fox turns towards said corridor and breaks into a sprint. The video becomes a blur of gray and white again._

_Then Fox turns a corner and there she is, breathing heavily, looking around herself in fear._

_“Commander Tano!” he yells._

_Her head snaps up and she turns and runs._

_But no sooner has she started running then she stops again, almost stumbling over her own feet._

_Rex and General Skywalker appear out of nowhere and run past Fox, towards Tano._

_“Ahsoka!” Skywalker calls._

_She whirls around to face him, her eyes wide._

_Fox follows after Skywalker and Rex at a jog. As he gets closer to Commander Tano, it becomes apparent why she suddenly stopped running._

_Three dead clones lie on the floor, their uniforms riddled with the telltale smoking slashes of a lightsaber._

_Commander Tano raises her hands in surrender. “Master, I didn’t…”_

_Skywalker moves toward her and pulls her into his arms. “Hey, Snips. Shh. I know, I believe you.”_

_Fox clears his throat and pointedly looks away._

_“But you can’t run,” Skywalker says, releasing Tano from his embrace. “It’ll only make you look guilty.”_

_She lets out a bitter laugh. “Well then why’d you leave the key card out there?”_

_Skywalker frowns. “Wait, what? I didn’t—what are you talking about?”_

_“Sir, look,” Fox says. He holds up the Commander’s lightsabers. “Someone left these back by the command center. Now obviously Commander Tano didn’t kill these men, but whoever left the sabers intended for it to look that way.”_

_“Well, let’s go back and have a look,” Skywalker says._

_Fox steps towards Commander Tano and takes out a pair of binders. “Sorry, Commander. Just a formality.”_

_She doesn’t meet his eyes, but holds out her hands._

_“That won’t be necessary,” Skywalker says, stepping between them. He lays a hand on Tano’s shoulder, probably under the pretense of keeping her from running, but it’s obvious he’s trying to comfort her. “Come on, let’s go.”_

_The long walk back to the cell is filled with awkward silence. Skywalker and Tano walk up ahead, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Rex and Fox follow behind them, side by side._

_When they arrive back at the cell, they see the door deactivated and a key card lying on the floor._

_Tano turns to her master. “I don’t… I just woke up and saw…”_

_“Wait, Snips,” Skywalker says. He gives Fox a look and not-so-discreetly taps the side of his head._

_“Right,” Fox says._

**END TIMESTAMP – 23:21:50**

**Author's Note:**

> So Ahsoka gets proven innocent, Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side, and everyone lives happily ever after :D  
> I hope you liked the story! I'm considering writing more similar fix-its, so if you have feedback or ideas, please feel free to tell me!  
> -Jimmy


End file.
